


The Evil Queen's Wedding Night

by Regal_Regina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Castle Pornado, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Floor Sex, Grinding, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Leashes, Light BDSM, Nude Photos, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Sexual Content, The Enchanted Forest, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Regina/pseuds/Regal_Regina
Summary: "The Queen's eyes lowered to the last reminder of the end of what felt like a life-time of struggle and searching, her fingers lifting to trail over the delicate embroidery scattered across the bodice of her cream and blue wedding dress. As she heard the door close behind her, she was brought back to where she was and the man who had charmed her."When the Queen explores one of her secret desires on their wedding night, she passes the leash over, ready to trust, ready to be taken.This fanfic also holds one photo-manipulation (fanart), to 'set the scene' as you will.





	The Evil Queen's Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> The Evil Queen finds her 'happy ending' with Robin Hood after the *proposal by arrow* scene in the Season 6 finale "The Final Battle", to celebrate at least one version of Regina's finding their long overdue 'happily ever after'.  
> ~Short Story & Photomanipulation of OutlawQueen (Robin Hood & Regina Mills/Evil Queen).~  
> Fair WARNING these fanart manipulations contain NUDITY and potential EXPLICIT CONTENT.  
> *Warning: Light-BDSM*  
> I love all ships involving our Queen so decided it was time to share the love with OQ shippers...
> 
> IF YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR OUTLAWQUEEN THIS ISN'T THE STORY FOR YOU  
> ...although he's referred to as 'him' and 'he' so the illusion is still pretty kind to those of us SQ shippers who want to see our Queen enjoy her wedding night.

"The Evil Queen's Wedding Night"

 

 

The Queen's eyes lowered to the last reminder of the end of what felt like a life-time of struggle and searching, her fingers lifting to trail over the delicate embroidery scattered across the bodice of her cream and blue wedding dress.

As she heard the door close behind her, she was brought back to where she was and the man who had charmed her. Since she had strolled into that tavern, years later than she should have, looked past that lion tattoo and asked him if  _she might buy him a drink_ , she couldn’t control the pleased smile that had formed on her face as he countered to buy her one.  _It was his realm after all, it was the least she could do._ She thought with a smirk. And for once she allowed a thief to steal her heart.

That same coy smile adorned her features, as she felt him draw near, his firm hands grasping her slim waist from behind and drawing her back into his solid warm embrace. Stepping back to meet him, she felt him press against her back, his shaft already stiff against her tailbone, sending a familiar shiver of excitement down her spine.

A knowing smirk curled across her lips, as she felt him begin sliding his covered length up between her satin covered backside. Unable to resist, unable to wait. Her lips twitched. The fabric of her dress lifting slightly with each grind. Their clothes proving little barrier between them. The silkiness of her wedding dress guiding him to glide firmly between her taut cheeks. Their breathing deepened. Her hand lifted to curl behind his head, the other to rest over his on her hip. Clasping on firmly, holding him tighter. She could feel him harden against her with every movement. His abs curling to softly thrust against her causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to dilate with desire.

She couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted to feel him. To taste him.

She loosened his grip and turned suddenly to meet dilated pupils and a gaze as dark as her own. Closing the gap between them she crashed her lips into his, her tongue darting out to both seek permission and claim his mouth.

She knew she would always be his Queen, but to her, they were equals. And in moments such as these, she would always ask, never demand or dominate…not unless it was wanted, as she knew he would do for her.

Wrapping her tongue around his own twisting seeking muscle, they both curled, tugged and pulled in a devouring kiss while they tried to pull each other in further. Finally breaking for air, the Queen pulled back. Her eyes now ebony black with lust below heavy lashes as she gazed upon him. She knew what she wanted.

Lifting a slender hand, his eyes following her movement with curiosity, she curled her wrist in the air summoning in a swirl of purple smoke her leather collar and leash. His eyes blinked in surprise before flicking back to her watchful gaze. She had never shared her collar with him. She had always kept it, something she had conjured for herself, a secret pleasure, a hidden desire she never shared. She had showed him once, among a collection of her other toys and he had seemed to catch it among the rest, throwing her a confused yet intrigued questioning glance she decided to answer with a similar trained watchful gaze, allowing him to witness her hidden pleasures without giving away all her desires. Even then he knew what it meant to her. Because even then he knew it wasn’t made for her lovers or partners. It was made for her. Soft firm black leather, curved to fit around her neck perfectly. Made by her hand in the hope that one day, should she ever find someone she ever trusted, she could pass the leash to them.  _To him._ She thought with calm conviction.

She loved to dominate. To guide and control. Loved to make him grunt with frustration as she held him teetering on the edge while she rode him hard, her cheeks clapping against his abdomen as she sought her own release and denied him his. He always complied. Always listened and obeyed. It turned her on to no end. Sending waves of desire to pool in her belly and curl her toes. His deep voice begging to fuck her, to take her, to claim her, to mark her. Her denial, her willingness to withhold his cravings and keep him just beyond reach driving him mad with lust until he’s bursting within her at her barking demand to come inside her. He never failed her. He never betrayed her. He had proven himself to her and tonight she wanted to show him how much she loved him. By sharing this part of who she was with him.

Their fingers caught each other and curled to join together as his eyes met hers. Her dark eyes wide and waiting as he gazed back at her. His brow crinkled, unsure whether what she offered was what he thought and seeking her to confirm his unspoken question. He knew she would never offer unless she was sure, she knew that, but tonight she wanted him to know how much this meant to her. Tonight, she wanted to allow him to take her. To allow him to fuck her as he had always wanted to. To be with her as she let go and let him please her. To allow him to have her. All of her.

She slowly untangled their fingers and loosened the buckle on the leather. As the clasp came undone, she flicked her attention back up to his face. A flicker of thrill rippled through her stomach as she saw the raw craving in his eyes. His features stilled with wonder as she trailed the restraint up over her breasts to her neck. As she secured the collar around her slender neck, gracing her flawless skin with the hard-dark leather, she gazed at him with expectation allowing him to see her in her favourite toy and take her in.

He seemed overwhelmed with the potential as his hands raised before her, hovering with possibilities and hesitation. It was sweet, warming her long-thawed heart even more to see him so tender, so adoring and treating her with such reverence before even grasping the temptation before him. She seemed to sense his uncertainty when he remained still, his eyes continuing to roam over her features and neck with a feverish need. Her lips curled into a smirk. She should have guessed he wouldn’t know how to handle such a gift, such an offering of trust. It was a lot, especially from her, and she knew he wanted to please her every desire and expectation. Just the thought of it made her giddy. Lifted a hand to clasp his chin, raising his eyes so they were level with hers once again. She wanted to show him she was certain and ready, to take away any concerns and encourage him to take what was now his as she had taken what was hers. Keeping his eyes trapped in hers she hoped he read everything she felt with the sincerity and strength of her gaze.

As an act of finality, she decided to take a small step back, wrapping a hand around her leash and tugging against her own collar. She felt the leather constrict slightly around her neck, the pressure a pleasant surprise, causing her eyes to flutter shut in delight and release an unexpected soft moan.

At that Robin finally seemed to come to his senses, taking broad steps forward and forcing her to back up until her back hit the wall by the fireplace. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as he surged forward, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head, forcing her to release the leash, letting it dangle between them.

She groaned into his ear as he began to attack the edge of her jaw with harsh kisses, sucking her skin into his mouth until she could feel the blood began to rise to the surface. He released her only to move further down her neck, forcing her head to fall back against the wall and gasp in shaky breaths as he began marking her breasts. Goose-bumps sprung up across her flushed chest against the cool puff of his breath as he moved his attention to slip a barely restrained nipple into his mouth, sucking earnestly until her gasping breath turned to yearning moans. She needed more. She whimpered as his mouth popped off her hardened nipple, leaving a trail of saliva to mix with a bead of her own sweat. The moisture dripped a line down her cleavage trickling beneath the satin of her dress, over her abdomen and quivering bellybutton, slipping under the lining of her white lace underwear and settling in between the lips of her center. The cold saliva harshly hit the heat of her core, caused her to shudder and gasp with pleasure. He licked the remaining moisture off her heaving chest while she tried to catch her breath, before returning her hardened sensitive peaks to rest below the lining of her dress’s fabric.

The Queen finally lifted her head off the wall, gazing with adoration down at her lover who slipped his hands from the tight confines of her bodice to softly wrap around her leash. She’d waited for this for so long, a part of her was tempted to command him onto his knees and use his mouth until she could no longer stand, to use her control to wield her own leash. It was titillating, almost in her own past-dark way a means to pleasure herself. But she knew better than that, that her patience would be well rewarded. She had waited a very long time for someone to take her, own her as she saw fit, as she craved. And she craved for him to be in control tonight, she needed it. To feel the power and strength he possessed. He must have read where her thoughts had wandered because for a moment his gaze hovered, staring into hers with equal hooded desire. In a sudden harsh movement, he jerked his fist, leash in hand, forcing her to release a satisfied puff of breath against his lips, her heart fluttering with excitement as he pulled her away from the wall. She let him steer her to the space before the fireplace, turning them, almost dancing as their eyes trailed over each other, like two animals measuring one another, admiring each other. The stood circling slowly, swaying and breathing the same air, lost in the trance of each other’s lustful gaze until the Queen decided she wanted to play. Tilting her head back, she felt the leash go taut. Peering down her eyelashes, she tugged lightly backwards. Suggesting.

Her eagerness for him to control her coiled a new wave of desire to coarse through him, his pants straining under the pressure of his stiff member. Her eyes lowered to see it twitch under her gaze, causing a smirk to curl over her lips and a fresh wave of moisture to line her underwear. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling her wet core squish against tender flesh, hoping to ease the ache between her legs. Noticing her attempts to rub out some of her tension, even beneath the draping lengths of her wedding gown, his breath shallowed. Robin tightened his hold on her collar’s leash, silently telling her to stop… _if I must_ , she thought with amusement. Knowing she was teasing him with the swivelling movements of her hips and the knowledge of what she was doing to him.

She ceased her movements, appearing obedient, even with the coy pout gracing her lips. His own mouth tugged into a grin. They both knew, regardless of how much he took and how much she gave. She always held the upper hand, not as a Queen, but as the woman she was. Their smiles grew knowing their thoughts were aligned. He huffed a laugh before dropping the leash. Her smirk faltered with confusion, wondering if she’d conveyed too much dominance. If she’d somehow miscommunicated. She opened her mouth to question, but before she could do more than crease her brow and raise a fine eyebrow, Robin tore open his shirt, throwing it to the ground and rushing forward to take her into a breathtaking kiss. She barely had time to register his lips crashing into hers to respond in kind before he grasped the leash once more, his other arm at some point coming to clasp around her lower back firmly before suddenly guiding her down in a rush with him onto the carpet before the hearth. She let out a sound of surprise against his lips before he dove in further and intensified their kiss. Her eyes to fluttered shut as she breathed in his taste and a long moan escaped her.

The Queen’s mind went hazy as their tongues tangled together in a wet wielding frenzy, demanding more than she’d ever had from him. She felt his hand through the taut leather strap attached to the ring of her collar, tugging lightly with every pull of her tongue. When his other hand slid down her side, she felt a shiver of anticipation run though her as he curled up the base of her gown to rest above her hips, baring her to the cool night air. His questing hand, slid down her calf, making her jump when he reached that tender spot under her knee before gliding over the inside of her thigh. She squirmed under him, a keening moan she’d never made before slipping from her into the heated passion of their kiss. His fingers skirted over the apex of her thigh, teasing her as she did him.  _Cleaver._  She thought with a smirk, he knew her well.

While she usually enjoyed the tantalizing wait, tonight her body felt like it was on fire. The knowledge of his hold on her and power over her pleasure was driving her crazy with want. Her underwear now soaked wet with desire, she didn’t know how much longer she would last if he continued to deny her.

Finally, he released her tongue. Feeling the lust vibrating under her skin, causing a flush to spread over her cheeks, the Queen decided to make her impatience clear, before she was further denied the hard fucking she craved. Before he could pull away, she trapped his lip between her teeth, nibbling and licking playfully. As he remained poised while her mouth work against his, she placed her weight on her feet, slowly lifting her hips until they met his, pushing her moist center into his straining shaft firmly. She felt his hips buck against her in surprise, grinding her down into the ground causing them both to release a series of long deep moans. His cock pulsed and jumped against her, sensing she was barely a few layers of fabric away from its bare touch. She tilted her hips upwards so her clit met his hard-probing form, moaning low in relief, allowing his smooth member to slide up and down her, spreading moisture across the fabric of his crotch. At the sound of her throaty moans of pleasure his grinding became firm, pushing her further into the rug, until she heard him groan deep and low against her talented tongue into her mouth. Her lips curled up, satisfied she was effectively teasing him into a frenzy, before she released his lip with a final suck.

Glazed eyes met hers, his breath panting against her lips. He pulled back, suddenly realized what she’d done, somehow managing to dominate him even from the bottom. She couldn’t restrain the smirk from her face. She couldn’t help it.

He shifted his weight off of her, causing her to release a groan of displeasure as the welcome pressure of his hard staff was pulled from her throbbing clit. He returned a knowing smirk before rising on his knees and crawling over her wide sprawled legs onto her abdomen. The Queen quirked an eyebrow at that. Knowing all too well there wasn’t much she could gain from this position…not as much as he could should he want to continue without her anyway. She narrowed her eyes, playfully dangerous. Making it clear she was relenting control for her pleasure and nothing less. Settling onto her, he wrapped his hand around the leash, lifting her head to bring her gaze closer to him. The collar’s pressure tugged on the muscles of her neck, releasing another wave of pleasure by pain through to her core. She tried to clench her thighs together to relieve herself of the growing ache, but his hand clasped her knee firmly, stopping their movements. His smirk softened to a knowing smile, squeezing her knee affectionately. She relented at that, she couldn’t resist that smile, let alone with his hand wrapped around the leash to her control, so she halted, hoping she wouldn’t regret it.

As she began to wonder what his intention was, with one last squeeze his hand moved to cup her thigh sliding over her garter, further leaning down behind his back as he met the now drenched apex of her thighs. Her breath caught in a gasp. He cupped her firmly before grinding his palm against her damp lace covered center. Closing her eyes, she tried to stifle a moan, but seemingly failed, hearing her soft whine echo off the stone walls as he continued in agonizingly slow circles. She raised her hands to grasp his firm thighs, trying to hold onto something and ground herself as she slowly drifted away into agonizing bliss.

He finally released her, slipping his thick solid fingers beneath the lining of her lingerie to glide into the lips of her labia. Her breath stuttered, she was closer than she realized. His muscled strong digits swirled in her essence as it gushed out of her, seemingly anticipating the strong fingers that probed her and the hard, covered cock poking into her quivering abdomen. He seemed to sense she was close, because in the next moment he suddenly decided to stop teasing and immediately thrust two fingers deep inside her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, letting out a guttural moan as he began to ease further into her. Her hot core clenched tightly around his fingers, pulling him in even more. He moaned above her, no doubt overcome with the vision of his Queen, brow crinkled in pleasure, parted mouth moaning as she twists under his pulsing digits. Unable to resist the undulating Queen beneath him, his hips began rocking against her abdomen, feeling every moan vibrating through her, ever quiver of muscle as she clutches his fingers tighter, causing his throbbing cock to pulse with need.

She felt him grinding into her stomach and couldn’t hold back another moan. He twitched with every sound, every movement. She loved knowing she was the one causing every pulse. Her breath hitched once more, she was so close. His fingers began to thrust in harder, knowing she needed more. She puffed out breaths, the tension of her collar restricting her just enough for her to feel the pleasure of tightness against her skin. Her legs lifted to curl around thin air, trying to wrap around something to hold her in place as her hips tilted and lifted to meet each rough thrust. She could feel her desire pooling, tingling in her clit and curling her toes. She let out a whimper, needing more as she met his next thrust with one of her own, her hips coming to meet his palm with new found force. As she lifted to push him further inside her once again, he pulled out, causing a groan in disapproval before plunging three fingers back into her, forcing the breath out of her in a silent scream of pleasure. Her mouth caught open in throaty moans, as he leant back using the power of his muscular arm to drive his fingers into her moist core relentlessly. Her legs twitched and grasped for a hold as her climax began to build. Her breasts began to bounce with each thrust, her flushed chest gleaming with sweat as she gasped in another breath.

With every thrust pounding into her harder, and harder, slapping against her wet lips and clit with such force, she felt like her nerves were sparking. She tugged against her collar, throwing her head back to feel the extra pressure against her neck, wanting to feel owned, feel him taking control of her. Her hips began to pulse up relentlessly without her control, her essence now dripping past his digits down her thighs to pool beneath her tender cheeks.

As the Queen felt herself edge close to release her fingernails dug into his thighs, silently pleading for more. She didn’t know what she needed but she was so close, with his fingers slamming into her, her hips rocking into him while he ground down hard on her stomach and tugged hard on her collar she felt her climax teeter. So close. She moaned in need of something more.

Then, hearing her pleas, he slipped another finger in to meet her, slamming four hard digits into her and spreading her as wide as she could go before his thumb reached to meet her aching clit, flicking wildly and causing her to release the scream she had kept in for so long, pushing her over the edge. Her back arched up so suddenly, her breasts sprung out of her wedding gown, round mounds bobbing in the open air as she released moan after guttural moan. Her body quaking as he continued to thrust relentlessly into her, easing her through each wave of pleasure.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he fucked her long and hard, not letting up even when she felt her second orgasm beginning to quickly follow. Her hips squirmed hearing herself whimper in surprise as he pulled his leashed hand to grasp her breast firmly, flicking his thumb over an aching nipple causing her to throw her head back again as her second climax rocked through her. Her core clenched hard around him as he filled her to her limits, savouring the feeling of his fingers slowing and curling against her g-spot, stroking her to stutter through her moans and writhe underneath him. As her feet pressed towards her source of pleasure her toes curled around his palm, holding his hand in place. Her back arched one last time as taut as a strung bow, allowing her to release an aftershock of pleasure with a third orgasm and teasing a high pitched moan from the back of her throat, savouring every last pulse. Without realizing, the balls of her feet pressed his palm to circle against her core, guiding his movements to help her down from the high of her climax. Her body twitched and squirmed under the sensitive pressure until her core clenched one last time around him before she collapsed underneath his weight. Her hands fell limply to her sides, her feet falling to the floor as she came down from her orgasm, leaving her panting breathlessly beneath him.

He stayed in place, feeling every pulse over his fingers as she trembled beneath him, gasping for breath. His stiff member pulsing in return, throbbing with every muscle she clenched. As she seemed to gain control and looked back up at him, there was nothing but raw unguarded love in her gaze.

“Come closer” she murmured, bringing her hands to rest on the legs still wrapped around her abdomen, softy brushing her thumbs over his thighs. She began lifting her feet once again to stroke the back of his palm with affection, still holding firm inside of her aching centre. She liked the pleasure of the pain, feeling her core clench uncertainly as it adjusted around his digits after so many highs. He slipped a finger out still, to ease her down a little, still leaving her enough to revel in the feeling of being filled.

Sitting further forward, he pulled on her leash slowly. Lifting her from her orgasm haze to gaze closer into his lust filled eyes. She had never had a better climax than she’d just experienced, endless waves of pleasure forcing her nerve endings to jerk her into oblivion again and again until she wasn’t sure if she’d blacked out there for a moment. Looking into his hungry dark eyes, she knew he had seen it. She knew he’d seen every moan, every whimper, every plea and every shock of pleasure, and he was aching in need to see it again as he thrust his cock inside of her and fucked her back into unconsciousness. Her lips quirked upwards as she felt him pulse against her, glancing down she new he was waiting for her. Waiting to take her. His fingers slid out of her and began to circle her clit, somehow already aching once again to feel him, her hips shifting to welcome the feeling as she settled into place beneath his strong form.

Knowing he could barely wait any longer, she lifted her hooded eyes to meet his once again.

He gazed down at her. Cheeks flushed, hair trailing beneath her and chest softly panting beneath her crumpled gown before meeting her eyes. Strength and certainty staring back as she waited for him to finally claim her. The Queen settled beneath him, comfortable as he stroked her back into desire and saw something deep and wild waiting for him. A light glimmered in the depths of dark ebony orbs as she gazed up at him. Forever the Queen, even here beneath him on her wedding night.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I've released this twice, this one as a stand alone for all you OQ fans who are looking for OQ works only.
> 
> For all other Regina Mills/Evil Queen photomanipulations and short stories (SwanQueen specific and other ships) please check out my Regina Mills EXPLICIT farnart works.
> 
> Also my first OutlawQueen fanfic & edit, so happy to hear advice but please be kind.  
> ~RR


End file.
